diery of isabellas davidson
by mon123123
Summary: isabella davidson is a girl who ahs so much going in her life she decids to amke a diery of ouf it and this is her life
1. Chapter 5

Chapter two moving day

"Isabella get up come on we got to go". Of course I didn't listen, I mean who would. When amy threw that journal at me I new she was mad when she said "nest time don't be staying up late writing in your journal. I don't think she was as mad as that day I panted her hair at night. We finished putting are boxes in the moving van and were ready to go. I looked balk at the house wondering id we were making the right chose " Isabella we got to get going I really don't want grandma changing her mind you know her" , i smiled at amys joke and got in the car. Amy always makes the best jokes at the most randumest I mean random times .when My best friend Sam moved away she said " cheer up Isabella come on he wasn't even cute any way" which was totally right. I mean what was I thinking in that ugly guy . she also made a joke about her boy friend when he broke up with her. I released over the years that she only dose that to make her fell better. Its bin so long since after my parents died I actually laughed at a joke . I usually smile with a grin so the person knows I thought it was funny " you know sis your doing it again I don't get you you stare in to space all the time not even listening to me what if it was important" I didn't even know what she was talking about. OK maybe once in a while ill stare in to space but she doesn't have to be so mean about it . I laid balk in the car set and fell asleep awaiting my new arrival to my new house that I could call home.


	2. Chapter 2

INTRODUCTION

In this world there is always someone that no mater what bad things happen that one person will always stay strong. There very hard to find but once you do meet them you will be suberized that that one person is just a normal teenager.

Chapter one my life so far

Hi my name is Isabella and since I was small my life has bin a world wind for me. When I was 3 my parents died in a car accident , I was to young at the time and really didn't ask much about them. But the only thing I remember of them was the smell of the pancakes my dad made every Saturday morning. A a few years after the tragedy me and my sister amy ,lived with my grandma , amy has blue eyes and brown hair she is 16 and very pretty not . Today were moving and for some reason I'm happy. Most 11 year old wouldn't even want to go but for me its something different. All I can think about is getting out of that house and leaving all those bad memoirs behind. It scars me some times because when I look at the house it fells empty like its missing something, and then I realize that it was missing my parents all along . I got in to bed and started to write in my journal , I love doing that but some times I gets so carried away that I don't stop tell 1:00 OK fine maybe 2:00 the morning. But I just cant get stops writing I mean righting is my passion and if i stop then is there nothing left in the world for me. Which in my case I will soon find out staying up late is a bad thing,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two moving day

"Isabella get up come on we got to go". Of course I didn't listen, I mean who would. When amy threw that journal at me I new she was mad when she said "nest time don't be staying up late writing in your journal. I don't think she was as mad as that day I panted her hair at night. We finished putting are boxes in the moving van and were ready to go. I looked balk at the house wondering id we were making the right chose " Isabella we got to get going I really don't want grandma changing her mind you know her" , i smiled at amys joke and got in the car. Amy always makes the best jokes at the most randumest I mean random times .when My best friend Sam moved away she said " cheer up Isabella come on he wasn't even cute any way" which was totally right. I mean what was I thinking in that ugly guy . she also made a joke about her boy friend when he broke up with her. I released over the years that she only dose that to make her fell better. Its bin so long since after my parents died I actually laughed at a joke . I usually smile with a grin so the person knows I thought it was funny " you know sis your doing it again I don't get you you stare in to space all the time not even listening to me what if it was important" I didn't even know what she was talking about. OK maybe once in a while ill stare in to space but she doesn't have to be so mean about it . I laid balk in the car set and fell asleep awaiting my new arrival to my new house that I could call home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper 3 (amys prospectiv) sister relationship

Me and Isabella we don't have a good relation ship, once awhile we will talk but that's if I ask her about her day and the only i know about her life is hen I read her diary. I slowly reached my right hand to the balk of the car and garbed her dairy . I looked balk to see if she was still asleep to my surprise she was. The nest thing I new I was parked at a gas situation reading every single page with a shocke on my face. how could she think that I hide my feelings and just make jokes about it ,The only time i did that' was once or maybe three. It doesn't matter how many times i made the jokes its the fact that she even said that in her diary, its like she knows i read it and she is just trying to teas me . I slowly turned to the other page not wanting to read then but i had to i had to know what was going on in isabellas mind and what troubles i could help her with. I closed the book and looked out the car door wile things went there my mind


End file.
